The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Orange Yodanvillexe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a mutation induction program conducted by the Inventor in Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated by exposing unrooted cuttings of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as YB-5273, not patented, to X-ray radiation in September, 1997 in Fort Myers, Fla. Following the radiation treatment, the cuttings were rooted and terminal apices were removed (pinched) three times to promote lateral branch development. After lateral branches from the third pinch reached sufficient size, terminal cuttings were harvested, planted and flowered in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within this population in March, 1998, in Fort Myers, Fla. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the parent selection and the cultivars Yodanville (disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/774,370), Dark Yodanville (disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/774,357), and Yellow Yodanville (disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/774,359) in ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in June, 1998. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Orange Yodanville has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characterictics of xe2x80x98Orange Yodanvillexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Orange Yodanvillexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform and upright plant habit.
2. Strong, moderately vigorous, and very freely branching growth habit.
3. Dark green foliage.
4. Uniform flowering response.
5. Typically grown as a disbud-type.
6. Early flowering, eight-week response time.
7. Large decorative-type inflorescences that are about 9.8 cm in diameter.
8. Orange ray florets that twist slightly as the inflorescences develop giving inflorescences a cactus-dahlia appearance.
9. Excellent postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for at least four weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Amber Pomona, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Amber Pomona in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar Amber Pomona.
2. Ray floret color of the new Chrysanthemum is lighter than ray floret color of the cultivar Amber Pomona.
3. Under high light conditions, ray floret color of the new Chrysanthemum does not fade whereas ray floret color of plants of the cultivar Amber Pomona fades.
4. Inflorescences of the new Chrysanthemum produce fewer disc florets than inflorescences of the cultivar Amber Pomona.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Dark Bronze Charm, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,801. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Dark Bronze Charm in ray floret color and in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are denser and fuller than plants of the cultivar Dark Bronze Charm.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower more uniformly than plants of the cultivar Dark Bronze Charm.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum tolerate winter production conditions much better than plants of the cultivar Dark Bronze Charm.
4. Ray florets of the new Chrysanthemum twist slightly with development whereas ray florets of the cultivar Dark Bronze Charm do not twist with development.